


【ER】一天中最孤独的两个时刻

by Liebestorm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebestorm/pseuds/Liebestorm
Summary: 也许一天中最孤独的两个时刻，都是从非正常的睡眠状态中醒来时所见的时刻，也都是一种状态褪去的时刻：一段冗长的午后沉睡后、浑浑噩噩醒来所见的、缓慢来临的黄昏；与噩梦过后骤然清醒所见的白昼尚未到来之前的景象：蓝色的寂寥的黎明来临前的时刻。只因它们都是逝去的时刻：昼逝去的时刻，与夜逝去的时刻。格朗泰尔是这样想的。安灼拉也是这样想的。但安灼拉又不一样：他从未将这样隐约的认知作为一个切实的想法，在心中思忖，试图完整地推导、阐述它，是没有的。他从没有刻意去想这件事，这件事也不会呼唤他、要他去想。它在那里，便在那里，意识到它的存在，也只是意识到它的存在。这一点，他与格朗泰尔是不同的。格朗泰尔细想这样的事，与一些类似的事，把它们作为一个议题，倘若要他演讲，他便能够讲出来。格朗泰尔时刻做着这样的准备，但是，没有人要他讲。这一点他也是明白的。只有接受这样的现实，再想法子纾解，或者凭借外力忘却，把它们都忘记，一切淹没在酒精洪水般滚滚而来的力量之下。原来他们对孤独的态度，很早便注定。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	【ER】一天中最孤独的两个时刻

也许一天中最孤独的两个时刻，都是从非正常的睡眠状态中醒来时所见的时刻，也都是一种状态褪去的时刻：一段冗长的午后沉睡后、浑浑噩噩醒来所见的、缓慢来临的黄昏；与噩梦过后骤然清醒所见的白昼尚未到来之前的景象：蓝色的寂寥的黎明来临前的时刻。只因它们都是逝去的时刻：昼逝去的时刻，与夜逝去的时刻。格朗泰尔是这样想的。安灼拉也是这样想的。但安灼拉又不一样：他从未将这样隐约的认知作为一个切实的想法，在心中思忖，试图完整地推导、阐述它，是没有的。他从没有刻意去想这件事，这件事也不会呼唤他、要他去想。它在那里，便在那里，意识到它的存在，也只是意识到它的存在。这一点，他与格朗泰尔是不同的。格朗泰尔细想这样的事，与一些类似的事，把它们作为一个议题，倘若要他演讲，他便能够讲出来。格朗泰尔时刻做着这样的准备，但是，没有人要他讲。这一点他也是明白的。只有接受这样的现实，再想法子纾解，或者凭借外力忘却，把它们都忘记，一切淹没在酒精洪水般滚滚而来的力量之下。

原来他们对孤独的态度，很早便注定。

*

安灼拉初次见格朗泰尔，是在这样的黎明来临前的光景。彼时正是凌晨五点钟，大学的步道旁，路灯还亮着。在亮着的路灯下，便总是有着夜的气氛。但当时，凌晨的五点钟，并不是夜。这是介乎于夜的消弭与苍白的黎明来临间的一种狭窄的阶段。安灼拉孤身一人，在自图书馆回宿舍的路上。他刚刚完成一篇论文，却无论如何也不甚满意，心下苦恼，但连续二十几个小时没有睡眠，身体已吃不消，只有回宿舍睡一觉。这时安灼拉年方二十，正学习法律，刚刚交换至这一所大学，关心社会与公益活动，按期献血，却对法国针对男同性恋者的献血限制很不赞成。他是有钱人家的独子却生活简朴，不在意吃穿的好坏，也从不向家中要钱。有时家里给钱，他便接着，统统拿去作学生活动的经费；也向慈善基金捐赠，却只用自己的稿酬。他演讲、阅读、写作、锻炼，身体健康，有许多忠实的朋友，他们都信任他，敬服他，爱他。在这方面，他有一种受人拥戴的天性，却不以为傲。他也使用它，却不刻意，不去利用。把它看作特殊的礼物，一种后天习得的技能，或围绕这样的特点使用计谋、诡计，都不是，他不做这样的事。他适应它，像人长着手，使用自己的手。

他有很好的相貌。很美丽，不拘于性别、种族与年龄，那是在何种年代与地点皆能够被称作美的一种庄严的相貌。他对自身相貌的态度，也与此前所提到的那一种天性是相似的。

那时，他自图书馆回，校园内很僻静，步道上空无一人，只有他提着电脑，向宿舍楼行。他持续着走回宿舍的行为，他向一个目标去；然而本质上，这却是一个进入的动作。他走入了这一段时间，这一种黎明前的阶段。但是，他没有意识到这一点，没有受到这样阶段的侵袭；因为此刻他正想着其他的事。于是，他在其中走，并不感到孤寂。时间与地点在他前分开、褪去，如红海之于那希伯来人。

从图书馆到宿舍，要经过一栋教学楼。它上了锁，不透光，在黑暗中呈现一种浑然一体的面貌，黑夜原不像白昼。安灼拉已很是疲惫，没有任何被它所吸引的动机，却在那时抬起头来：

他见教学楼的外墙下，沥青路面上，有一个黑影。那也许是一堆形状古怪的货物，展板，诸如此类；借着身后路灯遥远的光再看，却隐隐约约有人的轮廓。金发青年吃了一惊，忙三步并作两步赶上去——那确实是一个委顿在地的男人：身下没有血，身子略略起伏，还在呼吸。

安灼拉顿感一阵宽慰，只觉疲惫乘虚而入，摇摇欲坠，又强打精神。你还好吗？他问，你住在哪里，我送你回去。男人嘴里咕咕哝哝，仔细一听，竟是在唱：我爱姑娘们*。年轻的安灼拉束身自爱，听至此心中一阵厌恶，也疑心对方用了药，是个瘾君子。俯下身去，好一阵刺鼻酒气热烘烘地扑上来，又见旁边一支半空威士忌，方知他只是醉了，心中又多几分轻视。但让他躺在这里是不行的：在路面上，或许有危险，只得放下电脑，伸出手去，试图架起他。

他对那男人说：

起来……站起来。

那男人似乎很勉强地睁开眼，便僵硬在那里，不再动了。他的脸在阴影中，看不清面貌，却引人憎恶，只有胸口略略起伏，呼吸粗重，安灼拉唤他亦无反应，却一动不动地盯着他看。安灼拉担心他已酒精中毒，于是试探着走到那男人的身体另一侧去，只见那眼睛又转过来，可见那男人并非对外界全无反应，而是不知为何，不肯配合罢了。金发青年一时无措，只好先作将其拖至路边的打算。安灼拉二十几个小时无睡眠，实在头痛已极，俯下身时眼前一阵发黑，施力时候，只觉舌头也麻木了。架起来方觉那喝醉的人如此沉重：对方与他差不多高，但体型要更大些，有浓重的、热的酒气。某种难以抵御的晕眩自后颈扩散，安灼拉烦闷欲呕，脑海中竟很安静：他不再想学业，不受孤寂的侵袭，短暂地忘记了一切；他只想这件事早一点结束。

在安灼拉架着那男人慢慢地向路边行时，他没有办法扭过头去，只有勉强地用余光瞥他。就在余光里，那个看不清面貌的男人愣愣地对着他的脸，嘴里什么也不说。问他住在哪里，不讲，只是愣着，木头一样望着安灼拉，有一种非人的沉重，与非人的不可交流。在见到安灼拉的脸之后，那男人一动也不动。只有一次，他的喉咙中出现了某些声音——但那只是一场剧烈呕吐的先兆：

那醉鬼自死一样的僵硬中复苏，低下头去，剧烈地呕吐起来。

一些半透明的液体溅在安灼拉的鞋子上。想到对方就是这样一个放浪形骸的酒色之徒，一个存心为他人增添麻烦的人；那金发青年脸上骤然浮现出一种怒火与轻蔑相混合的神情。他猛地松开手：那醉鬼便烂泥一样，骤然委顿在长椅的脚下。

“起来！”他低声呵斥那醉鬼，“这不是你醉生梦死的地方。走开！”

这样的话，在那醉鬼身上起到了与一杯冷水相似的作用*。

他抬起头来。那是安灼拉第一次在灯光下见他的脸，却是一种凄苦的神情，一双看不清颜色的悲惨的眼睛，不知是否含着泪水，却显出温顺而服从的情态。然而，倘若他乐于、情愿，便不会表露这样的凄楚；但如果说他不愿，却不反抗，只这样接受，要这样饱受折磨，接受命运施加给他的任何东西。这样的景象并不美，使人不忍卒看。安灼拉模模糊糊地心下一凛，却什么也没有说，心与神间仿佛隔了一层磨砂玻璃，影影绰绰，两边皆有沉重的阴影游移，看不清楚。于是他只是静静望着那男人以一种相当笨拙的丑陋姿态，自地面上挣扎着、极艰难地挺起身，闻笛声而起的蛇一般摇摇晃晃，试图找到一种重心，最终勉勉强强地立在地上，他怎么能够维持直立的姿势，全不清楚。安灼拉本应当去扶住他，或者做些其他的什么，却依旧静静立在那里，他的手垂在身体两旁，什么也没有做，他死一样静寂。

那男人踉跄了两步，便这样跌跌撞撞地走起来了，他自一处路灯杆，蹒跚到另一处路灯杆，渐渐地，如肥皂浸在水里，小下去，消失下去，离去了。

这时黎明将至：五点三十分，所有路灯倏地一齐灭净，只留一片蕴满凄苦的深蓝色，黎明之前确乎非常黑暗。安灼拉甚至疑心自己出现了幻觉，这样的事情过于离奇，不能够以常理加以解释。这时他觉得黎明万籁俱寂，孤独幽幽地漫上来。他的脏腑深处蓦地升起一股愧疚之意。他为什么要对那醉鬼如此冷漠，只因他二十几个小时没有睡眠，心绪不佳、精神不振；还是说这因为对方丑陋的形貌、耽于酒色的堕落、那一股流离的落魄气象；或者那男人不肯配合又吐在自己的鞋子上，简直像是存心的作弄。只因为这样，就斥责他，驱赶他，离弃他，是这样的原因吗，似乎又并不是的。他平日里不是这样的。那喝醉的人有怎样的过去，是否在此前被命运无情地折辱；也许他只是偶然遇到了伤心事，也许他需要帮助，而他就这样将那喝醉的人赶走，让他不知走到哪里去，这样做真的正确吗。当时他不明白这件事将植在他的心里，像一根刺，时时撼动他，使他的心中浮现同样的凄楚。他更不知这刺的运作原理与爱相同，本质上皆是一种一方对另一方痛苦的体察。但这刺是与爱不同的。其中痛苦的成分多些，对于安灼拉而言，更是一种陌生的痛苦。可以说是共情，又不完全是这样，其中另有一种自私的成分。可以说，他就此被污染了。这不是污物，但他终究被污染了，或者说，被它植根在心里，变成与此前不同的东西了；然而，此刻，他只感觉非常孤独。

他从没有刻意去想这件事，这件事也不会呼唤他、要他去想。它在那里，便在那里，意识到它的存在，也只是意识到它的存在。它并不影响他，从另一种角度看他并不孤独，然而他终究在此刻体察到它。也许这是外界的气氛侵袭产生的。黎明之前确乎是一日中最孤独的时刻之一。这时，他本应在睡眠之中，却醒着。在熄灭的路灯下他甚至听到了玻璃碎裂的轻微声响；在潜意识的深处，他已与它将格朗泰尔的离去相关联。这当然是无稽之谈，像铃声与狗的唾液的关系，它们并非天然的联结，只是这样的孤独过于深切，一切与之相关联的事物，未免烙上它的烙印。安灼拉试图回想那喝醉的人的脸，但他已经忘记他的脸。只记得他脸上那种怪异的凄楚神情，记不清颜色的眼睛中对命运全无反抗的顺从，一种极度丑陋的印象；但是他的面容，五官，全部模糊不清，好像他的脸没有办法见人，他的脸是不可能的，让人看不下去，只能忘记。那张脸从安灼拉的记忆中消失了，抹去了，他无论怎样，也记不起他的脸。原来黎明来临之前的时刻是这样孤独，甚至能够让人忘记另一个人的脸，简直让人难以忍受。水的墙垣垮塌了，那简直是世界本身溃决的场景，一切的马匹、车辆和马兵，都被重新合拢的海水所吞没了。

（注：在此前使用了摩西分开红海的譬喻，此处依旧如此。在希伯来人度过红海后，海重新合拢……法老“一切的马匹、车辆和马兵……”皆被红海淹没。）

*

格朗泰尔认为，自己初次见安灼拉，是在公共选修课上。彼时已大学三年级末，惊觉公共选修课才修七分。忙不迭选几门西方哲学史、社会学一类，一周不过一节，期末信手胡诌一篇论文，应付应付讲师，毕竟还是要毕业；讲师见其洋洋洒洒，随手给个过得去的分数，于是两下方便，生活大抵不过如此。安灼拉刚刚交换到这里，名声却传得很快。格朗泰尔此前听不少女同学颇有春心萌动的意思，切切察察其如何丰神俊逸皎如日星；又听他的朋友，古费拉克，偶尔兴致昂扬地对他讲，安灼拉如何如何，他们都做些什么；心里只觉没什么所谓。那时他在大学修美术，时时逃课，于校内的活动皆不关心，只画画作业，看录像带、通俗小说，与几个朋友交往，也游手好闲，赌博，时常醉酒。舍友在上个学期搬走，他便独自住在一间公寓里。格朗泰尔不大阔气，使钱却非常随意，倘若朋友问他借钱，而他衣袋中恰好有一块钱；便绝不给自己剩下五角来。有时叫两打牡蛎，两瓶长相思，胡吃海喝一气，第二天才发现自己已无钱吃饭，于是自房间四处搜刮硬币，由电视柜底、床下、沙发缝内抠出几角钱，欢欢喜喜地到自贩机，买一支便宜的巧克力棒；孤独时，便唤朋友来与他相谈。他心中喜爱这些年轻友伴，凡事兴致很高，横打鼻梁，愿意帮忙，交给他的事却常常出岔子。一次，他的一位朋友要寻心上人，格朗泰尔却领他到舞厅去，讲：要找不见踪影的女人，大抵在这里。但他的心很好，没有什么坏心眼。大家摸清了他的脾性，一致地不交给他什么要紧事，却没有人讨厌他。

格朗泰尔是酗酒的。他喝啤酒，雪莉酒，烧酒，朗姆酒，威士忌，葡萄酒，能找到的、含酒精类的饮品，而不大计较酒的品质。拿给他什么，他都喝。但他也懂酒，知道什么酒好，什么酒口味不佳。他在这方面算是专家。但这不影响他随意地喝，不停地喝，滥饮，至酩酊大醉，不讲酒的好坏，像一个对酒什么也不懂的人。他对酒的态度，也是对待生活的态度。他有技能，有能力，可以，但这没有什么所谓，于是不做，这样活着，一日接一日地活着，持续地无作为，如一个什么也不能的人。

格朗泰尔认为，自己第一次见安灼拉，正是在社会学概论的课前。这一次他破天荒地没有缺课，又按时在教室内坐定，抬头却见一名金发青年的背影正站在教室门前，而一个女孩子怯怯地抬眼望着他。

“请您不要这样。”那青年不带敌意，却极严肃地说，“目前而言，我没有发展一段亲密关系的打算。”

这时，他侧过身来，格朗泰尔得以瞥见他的脸。那女孩芳心错付，又窘得几乎落泪，只涨红了脸，低着头，飞快地走出教室。格朗泰尔通常会觉这未免太不近人情，倘若在他有兴致的时候，甚至可以丢下这节课，追出去，对那姑娘说他实在不该如此，让我来做您的情人，陪伴您安慰您吧，要发展亲密关系，我是很优秀的对象。格朗泰尔时时对陌生女子作出一往情深的样子来，不必考虑后果，只因他从未被接受。唯一的期待可能性便是被拒绝，Refusé，R。正因如此，他才能够宣称，他是受到普遍的追求的，因为这并不是真的，不可能发生。倘若他切实被普遍地追求着，便要裹足不前。这看似不合常理，却并不是一种罕见的天性。但现在，他不去想女子，不去想这样的行为是否不近人情，也不想自己。他的心里只想着安灼拉，隐隐地又觉得自己很早以前便见过他了，但在哪里见过，亦不清楚。此刻他的心中泛起一种难以抵御的、只有以冲动才能够比拟的强烈情感——安灼拉要他去做什么，他一定会应下，尽管未必会落到实处；因此这一种情感比起冲动，更像服从，一种被动的接受，什么都行，都可以，都好，无从拒绝；哪怕安灼拉要他直面死亡，倘若不是要格朗泰尔自己动手，自杀，主动地将自己杀死，而是被动地被别人杀死，那也是行的，没有问题，甚至有一种快乐，又全无反抗的意愿。这样的情感竟会有与冲动相比拟的力量，又带来这样纯净的欢愉，实在不常见。

在那节课剩余的时间里，他只是望着安灼拉。为什么他此前从未注意到安灼拉，那青年是不是偶然来听课呢，还是正式地修了这门课；倘若是后者他又错过了怎样的极乐；他为什么不在这课上望着安灼拉而去做其他事情，现在看来简直不可想象。安灼拉低头记笔记，他的指甲整齐而有光泽，他的耳垂略略有一点丰满透着血色，他的金发在午后的阳光下静静闪烁。偶尔偏过头来时他额头高而光洁如石英云母嘴唇又好似玫瑰含苞欲放，这样的场景一节课中竟出现三次，格朗泰尔便升入三次天堂。在这样的角度他看不清安灼拉的眼睛，好在他看不到。下课铃声响，他失魂落魄地望着那美丽的青年走出门去，又想到古费拉克曾提到过他；抓住救命稻草一般，翻出手机急急给古费拉克发短讯：古费对我说说那阿波罗的事R。古费拉克连回他三个问号，也许疑心他被绑架，加了敬称，东问西问：您说草地圣母与金翅雀圣母哪一幅更美，您怎样看丹东，您表姨妈第四个女儿的第二个丈夫最近如何啦；最后总算搞清事情原委。

你也有今天！每个单词开头皆用大写。要我介绍你们认识吗？

格朗泰尔只有拒绝，却得到对方的大致行程，实属意外之喜。

接下来一周他无意地观察安灼拉。安灼拉演讲。安灼拉记笔记。安灼拉在食堂吃饭。安灼拉做志愿者。安灼拉拒绝了两个女子又拒绝了一个男子，每一次都毫不留情。怎么会有人这样，实在难以想象。可他越做常人也会做的事，格朗泰尔便越是喜爱他；倘若他不近人情，格朗泰尔便更要喜爱他。于是下定决心，不再缺那节课：就算是为了那美丽的云石雕像。他要早一点过去坐到他的身后，或更进一步，坐在他的身旁。

作出这样的决定时，正是星期四上午，下午又有社会学概论。格朗泰尔很少下定决心这样做什么，一时气血上涌，只用力按住胸口，感觉其中卜卜跳动，如经一段长长的螺旋楼梯爬上塔顶后的感受，太阳穴里血液嗡嗡流动，一时弄不清方向，向下望，又微微地恐惧，出了一点冷汗。此刻只想喝点酒，遂打开酒柜，找出一瓶烧酒；本打算寻个杯子掺些水，拔开瓶塞后，不由得对准瓶嘴饮了一口。饮了这一口，第二口也就不用掺水了。于是他坐在厨房的地下，慢慢地喝烧酒，心里一阵安静，只觉世界向下沉，眼皮又滞重，冷汗也渐渐热起来，心想：下午的课是两点钟。

再睁开眼满世界竟都是昏暗的血色。格朗泰尔以为自己终于因滥饮失去视力，顿时一阵隐隐的恐怖，又觉自此成了弱视者，也不是不可以；生活又还能怎样，不过是一死，而死是不可怕的。他没有主动地想要死去，并不是说，他不能接受这件事的发生：命运中的一切灾难亦如是。于是极冷静地观察四周，这才方知那不过是天色：天暗了。急急从厨房的地板上起身，又是一阵晕眩，胸前密密地发紧，眼前便是窗，一方夕阳如血，空气都是烧起来的颜色。很安静。这便是逝去的过程了。他睡去了，错过了见安灼拉的机会。这时一种孤独不可抑制地涌上来。这样的情感并不陌生：因为格朗泰尔时时感到孤独。何况一段冗长的午后沉睡后、浑浑噩噩醒来所见的、缓慢来临的黄昏，确乎是一日中最寂寞的时刻之一。有这样一种深深的孤寂，并不奇怪，却也并非不痛，痛楚如流血。整个房间都是血的猩红色。

这时隐隐地也有一种反省之意。是的，他明明已意识到了这样的可能性。他明知自己喝了酒也许会失去时间概念般沉沉睡去却放任自己喝酒，他明知自己这样睡去便有可能错过安灼拉依旧放任自己睡去。是因为他不想要安灼拉吗，可事实并不是这样。这时他又回想起曾经历过的时时刻刻，他并不笨，本可以比现在做得更多，却一事无成。他学不好数学，也就学不好了；最后去画画。他有绘画的天赋，却马马虎虎，教师指导其画油彩，他却转头便将作静物的苹果吃了，过得去，也就可以。格朗泰尔困了就睡，渴了便饮，一生没有真正为什么事努力过，最终只进入以法学为强项的综合大学，好吃、好饮、好玩乐、擅奇技淫巧，将来要做些什么亦不清楚：然而只是躲避痛苦，便已筋疲力竭。这也许是种单纯的惰性，或某种心理问题如抑郁一类，亦或是犬儒主义作祟，分不清楚，每一种都是很好的理由，但是否要辨明，他如何软弱无力屈就退让*。他本不应在此前的时刻陷入睡眠，却死一样睡过去了，直到此刻才悠悠醒转。厨房很静，整间公寓都是那样静，窗外只一片逝去的颜色，仿佛世界上只有他最后一个人。失落是永恒的。他的脏腑深处突然升起一种将欲落泪的感受，似乎自己永远也见不到安灼拉了。心里又觉这只是孤寂作祟，当不得真。他又静静想安灼拉，安灼拉束身自爱，淳朴正直，坚定刚强*。这时心生一种很纯净的情感，决定下个星期向安灼拉借笔记。

*

在很早的时候，安灼拉曾想过，格朗泰尔其实对他并不重要，不过是无数生命过客中的一个。安灼拉也有厌恶的人，但对格朗泰尔称不上厌恶，毕竟，他并没有真的做什么坏事。在当时，他对那黑发的青年，却只有一种说不出的感觉，促使安灼拉远离、而不要接触他。安灼拉顺着自己的心思这样做了：这样一来，对于格朗泰尔，除轻蔑以外，便最多只有表露出一点高傲的怜悯心，更无从触碰更深处的东西。这未尝不是潜意识的一种自我保护，不足为外人道。

一个下午，他曾远远地见到格朗泰尔在学生活动中心的一角滔滔不绝些什么，那时，他不知那青年是格朗泰尔，也不知他们曾经见过：他已忘记那醉鬼的脸。所以，他认为，他第一次见格朗泰尔，也是在下午，而非黎明来临之前的时刻。安灼拉向来不讨厌这样公开发表议论的人：他与他的一位挚友，弗以伊，便是这样认识的。于是他在不远的地方站住脚，想听听那青年说了些什么。听了几分钟便觉无趣：那青年肚子里也有点墨水，但说来说去，不过是犬儒主义那一套；玩世不恭的气味，更是使人厌烦。于是他离开，去办自己的事情；回来时，那深色头发的青年依旧在讲。那时安灼拉也觉这人眼熟：便想到他们似乎在一节课上见过，细想又不是这样。

许多日子后的一个下午，那青年在社会学概论的课后叫住他，原来他们确实是在一节课上的。那青年相貌不好又不修边幅，深色鬈发很凌乱，套一件皱巴巴的衬衫，下巴上有稀稀落落的胡茬，定是几日没有剃须。他说他名字叫格朗泰尔，此前缺了几次课，问安灼拉借笔记。安灼拉认为这是一个好的机会：也许他可以为那青年指另一条路。

格朗泰尔确实在下个星期将笔记归还，一本竟厚了不少，安灼拉起了疑心，翻看一看，竟发现对方以便笺纸附了不少批注在上面；一手半通不通的花体字，该大写处并不大写，净是“社会有机体论这混账！”“倒也可以换个方式读读休谟。”“剩余价值论狗屁不通。”一类，每张便笺末皆龙飞凤舞签上一枚大写的R。安灼拉耐着性子一张张看过去，有些简直胡说八道，有些还有几分道理。彼时正值论文告一段落，于是竟坐下来，给格朗泰尔写一封短信，第二日交给他。

格朗泰尔很快便回信，洋洋洒洒几页信纸，是同从前一样的味道。安灼拉多少有些失望，打起精神，又以一星期的时间回一封结构严谨的长信——对方的回复来得更快，更长，依旧与此前一般无二。安灼拉失了兴趣，便再不理会格朗泰尔了。这是一个不能够改变的人，既然于社会无害，那么随他去吧，时间这样宝贵，不应当在他身上浪费。又感到一种轻微而无端的憎恶与离弃之感，他没有思考为何会这样，只是心里又一阵酸涩：每当他无端地对人产生这样负面的情绪，这样细细的凄楚都会涌上心头，仿佛心中种了一根刺。但安灼拉原本是极少对人产生无端的负面印象的，更不会迁怒他人，这件事又是在那个黎明之前的时刻，始于一双凄楚的眼睛；所以实际上，这件事只是与格朗泰尔一个人有关。但在当时安灼拉并不清楚。大体上，他的心里对格朗泰尔持一种漠视的态度，像之前所说的，格朗泰尔其实对他并不重要，不过是无数生命过客中的一个。

这时已是大学三年级末。赖格尔自楼梯上跌下来，脚骨不知是否摔断，被热心人送至医院，若李与公白飞已在那里。安灼拉得了消息，速决去探望，路上又遇到让勃鲁维尔与古费拉克，三人带着两个梨子浩浩荡荡压至骨科病房，似乎已默认赖格尔的脚骨是摔断了的。让勃鲁维尔本想携一束花，古费拉克却提醒他说热安，热安，你忘记上一次香水百合的事吗，你忘了上一次若李伤风，弗以伊捎一支香水百合给他，博须埃最后竟进了特护病房：这倒霉蛋竟对香水百合严重过敏，你还是不要带花；于是作罢。

公白飞在那里等他们。简要了解情况，得知只有关节错位，骨的对位对线倒还良好，虽有损伤，却不必动手术，最好住院几日观察。安灼拉在门口与公白飞相谈，余光见让·勃鲁维尔与古费拉克相携走进病房，已处理完伤处的赖格尔躺在床上，疼得满头大汗却兴致不低，极热情地向他们介绍病房中的另一人：认识一下，这位是格朗泰尔先生，将我一路送来医院的。幸好无人叫救护车，否则我钱包今日有血光之灾。向格朗泰尔先生致敬。

听到这名字时安灼拉一时失神，直到古费拉克叫起来时才恍然醒悟：大写的R，怎么是你。这时让·勃鲁维尔也认出他，格朗泰尔，是你把博须埃扶来的。又听见格朗泰尔笑，是我把他放在肩膀上扛来的，热安。古费拉克急急发问，你怎样认识他的？热安很腼腆地答，是他给我的诗集作了插图。这时巴阿雷旋风一样卷进病房来，身上外套红得刺眼，见到格朗泰尔便很亲切地说：是你把莫城的鹰送来医院的罢，酒桶。又提高声音说，我们是老相识了。那一次他帮我在酒馆中打架，我们便认识了。上一次赌钱他还欠我二十欧，现在就勾销。安灼拉，你站在门口做什么？进来！这病房里这样多的人，让博须埃热闹热闹。

安灼拉不得已走进来。他本不想见格朗泰尔。这便是他自己也没有意识到的奇怪之处：倘若他对格朗泰尔真的满不在乎，那么他在一开始走进来便是了。虽然他最后也会走进来，可毕竟迟疑了一刻。

只见格朗泰尔盯着他瞧，口里喃喃：安灼拉？

赖格尔看一看他们两个，道一声奇怪，原来你们认识的，这可真是巧。古费拉克兴致昂扬，竟当众宣布，大写的R，下一个周末，你不要在柯林斯了。我当带你去缪尚。朋友们兴致很高，都说好。安灼拉深知格朗泰尔与他们的理念不是一路，却很爱自己的朋友们，不愿让他们失望。更别提这并非什么原则性的问题，错误一类，反倒是他自己曾说过“要团结一切可以团结的力量”，此刻便很难说出“我决不同意”。这时他便希望格朗泰尔说些什么“你们的主义不对我的胃口”一类的话，便把这页揭过；不由得去看格朗泰尔：只见格朗泰尔不赞同亦不否认，只是呆呆地望着他。

*

那一日格朗泰尔下定决心，在下一个星期四向安灼拉借笔记，也果真这样做了。当安灼拉停下脚步转向他时，他又一阵眩晕，被一种近乎昏聩的幸福击中，立在那里，已作好被拒绝的准备。只听得安灼拉说，我见过您，又说，就是那一天，您在学生活动中心的侧门讲话，我到那里的时候，您在讲赫伯特斯宾塞，我离开的时候，您还在讲约翰杜威。格朗泰尔听至此简直心花怒放，不敢相信自己的耳朵，却听得安灼拉极严肃地接下去，我很不赞同您的观点，所以我把笔记借给您。这就有几分教育的意思了，但格朗泰尔没有发火，只泰然处之。不只因为他是个好性儿，也因为他实在很不容易对安灼拉生气。倘若安灼拉要真的惹怒他，那还要付出比这多得多的努力才行。再说，他得到了安灼拉的笔记。

格朗泰尔那一日做不得其他的事了，只有捧了笔记回宿舍。路上数次忍不住想要翻开看，却强自忍住。这很像孩童得到一块装在纸袋中的美味点心：不舍得直接吃下，只轻轻掂一掂，又在纸袋附近深呼吸，最多悄悄地打开看一看；看到那点心还在那里，赶忙地将纸袋合上。自此对这样的纸袋充满亲昵，又一种淡淡的、与诱惑联系在一起的堕落之意。封皮如纸袋。他回到公寓便坐在沙发上，头一次觉得起居室这样狭小逼仄，干脆至卧室读，踏进卧室才惊觉这实在一团糟；干脆将整个房间收拾一遍，运出一大袋垃圾，另一大袋空酒瓶。书皆自地上、床上、窗台上、马桶水箱上放回到书架。一不做二不休，地板也用前室友留下的吸尘器吸了：床脚的一片，由于他常睡在那里，竟比积灰的吸尘器本身还干净些。

入夜他躺在换了新床单的床上翻那笔记，见上课的内容旁皆有安灼拉的批注，只觉很荒唐，太多可嘲笑的地方，但没有什么再配得上安灼拉，这是最合适的。又见他的字迹很平实，整齐，一种很淳朴刚健的字体，读之使人心情舒畅。格朗泰尔将那笔记翻来覆去地看，以手指轻轻摩挲；又想到，在古代的东方收到至亲挚友的书信，便焚香沐浴，以蔷薇露洗手，方才启信来读。他现在也觉这很可笑，想到那一堆空酒瓶，却微妙地理解这样的心情，遂觉自己也可笑起来。实在躺不住，便自床上爬到桌前，抓出一沓便笺纸笔走龙蛇，写许多批注上去。洋洋洒洒几千字至东方既白，方才隐隐觉出不妥来。罢了，人生在世……顺势而为罢。第二日破罐子破摔，交给安灼拉。

安灼拉竟回他两封信。他乐了好几日。

那时无端地觉得校园很大：只因阳光下细看，每一处都很多不曾认知的秘密。原来世界是这样一个新奇的东西。他又重新认识了世界。他这样对古费拉克发了感慨，古费拉克脸色又很凝重，一把紧紧捉着他的手臂，就要将袖子向上捋：原是找针眼，所幸没有找到。又切切地对格朗泰尔说：有事你要对我说呀。

这里要说的是，并非古费拉克有心轻视他，认为格朗泰尔要主动地走上瘾君子的道路去；只是他很清楚，倘若发生一场意外，格朗泰尔并不会对已发生的事实加以抵抗。这样一看，他甚至可以说是很了解格朗泰尔的。古费拉克是一个好朋友，又有一种野生动物的直觉。格朗泰尔确实很有这样的潜质：只需要一个机会，他便会堕落进这样的状态里，原因却并不一定是那机会。那机会只是催化剂。因此，要特别小心。然而，小心又是不可能的。命运，人生在世……顺势而为罢。

后来安灼拉却不再回复他。格朗泰尔觉出对方的冷淡来，觉得没有什么意思，便不再去信了。但这并不代表他对安灼拉失去了兴趣，或对安灼拉生出怨怼来，这样的事是没有的。他本可以这样，但安灼拉的美难以抵御。格朗泰尔以为，自己对美的东西毫无抵抗力，是因为那东西美，自己的态度才好下来；随后却意识到，美是一种主观的印象，所以当遇到他认为美的事物时，心理防线是自始不存在的。既然不存在防线，便谈不上“抵抗”的说法；只有让它进来，让它深入，哪怕静静渗血，不加反抗，如接受命运。对安灼拉如对命运，只有这样一种办法。不同的是，他这样渴望安灼拉，却只是不能摆脱命运。当他想到安灼拉时，心中便如煎似沸，同时又快美难言。

*

日子这样过去已是大学四年级中。安灼拉与格朗泰尔大吵过几次：多数时候只是他单方面的驱赶、厌弃乃至怒斥，格朗泰尔有时走开，却总是去而复回，不真正从他的生活中分离。与他同住的挚友公白飞劝慰他：格朗泰尔不是坏人，他的理念也许同我们差异很大，却未必不可交；他参与、或不参与一些活动，也不必过于烦忧。古费拉克也说，安灼拉，安灼拉，我觉得R是个好家伙。我们认识这许久，他算是犬儒派，心里却没有恨，这是难得的。你瞧，安灼拉，人人都需要友谊。你让他在这里，又有什么关系。安灼拉是明白这些的，也觉得他的朋友们并没有说错：他们的理想并不是儿戏，但格朗泰尔实在不会造成什么妨碍。安灼拉想到他愈多，便愈烦躁，内心深处却升出一种隐秘的、近似愧疚的情感：他并不了解格朗泰尔过去如何，是否对格朗泰尔过于苛刻，实在不该如此。这时心头那种细细的痛楚重又发作，如焊接时的热火花，在一点集中，一闪一闪，又有点点火星散开去，这时一种针刺之感。这东西不可直视，会很危险。于是不去看。说到底这比起人民的幸福不是什么大事。

一日，安灼拉到校外采买，路过一处较为偏僻的街区，却见极可怕的一幕：一条街之外，一间已荒废多年的店铺前，一面陈旧的招牌摇摇欲坠，而那招牌下立着一个无知觉的孩童。阳光惨白，好一副聚光灯下的景象。那情境使安灼拉惊骇万状，欲冲过去，已是太迟：他要做舞台上的成员，是不成的。只有张口喊叫。声音尚未冲出喉咙，只见那孩童身后又闪出一人来，踉踉跄跄，极勉强地以肩膀将那孩童推挤到边上去，继而跌坐在地上；那巨大的招牌这样贴着时间与空间的缝隙迅疾地砸下来，粉碎在他身旁。诞生，呈现，毁灭，起、承、转、合，一切都终结在瞬间，唯一可与这样的形式比拟的，只有爆炸。那真是贴近死亡的一幕，它的张力令人震惊。然而午后街道寂寂，为它作结的没有掌声，惊呼，只有安灼拉尚未打磨的一声粗砺喊叫。

那小演员饱受了惊吓，未及施礼便急急谢幕。安灼拉与他擦肩而过，闻到他身上有惊恐小兽的气息。小兽的使命已结束，他们今生再不相见；格朗泰尔却迟迟不退场。此后他们还要有许多交集，那又是另一幕。说人生如戏，又太俗气了。但事实确如此，只好这样说。格朗泰尔坐在一地零零离离的碎玻璃、钢筋与霓虹灯管间，竟显得非常寂寞，不知是否在等待一支玫瑰。

安灼拉三步并作两步，赶到那毁灭余下的事物之间，半跪在地上亦不觉痛，只有心跳如擂鼓，却很温柔地扳过对方的脸来：他知有些人受了惊吓后是这样的。他本想安抚他，格朗泰尔，你有没有事；或赞扬他，格朗泰尔，这是高尚之举；却见对方浑浑噩噩，一副被酒精灼烧后的景象：那并非受了惊吓后的表情、亦非恐惧、劫后余生的欢欣、或一种舍身为人后的热力，不是其中的任何一种，只麻木不仁又凄凄惶惶，他不为拯救一条性命欢欣死亡迫近亦不反抗，又一天针对命运的又一种屈从退让。某种近乎暴怒的激烈情感攫住安灼拉：格朗泰尔要死去，也是这样不明不白地死。一时不觉浑身发抖，血液啪啪跳动，舌头也麻木了，四肢冰冷，头颅与胸膛又如火在烧一样。想描述这一种情感却说不清楚，只有紧紧捉住格朗泰尔的手臂：

你在想什么？你在想什么？

那喝醉的人听了这样的呼唤，于是很温顺地自他手中抬起头来。

这时他有热的酒气，沉重的身体，一股落魄流离的气象，这样的一双充满孤独的眼睛，一种凄苦的神情，终于能够看清颜色的悲惨眼睛，只是因酒精显得如同含着泪水，却显出温顺而服从的情态。然而，倘若他乐于、情愿，便不会表露这样的凄楚；但如果说他不愿，却不反抗，只这样接受，要这样饱受折磨，接受命运施加给他的任何东西。安灼拉猛然认出那个孤寂的黎明前夜的倒影，记忆中的人有了面孔，原来是这样的面孔。他重新想起格朗泰尔的脸，这原是痛苦的，却不想再忘记。

我不知道，安灼拉。那张脸喃喃，我在想你。

这时他想到黎明之前格朗泰尔离去的背影，有着那样机械和天生的性质；格朗泰尔看到他的时候便顺从他，在看到他的那一刻格朗泰尔便已经选择他，他为什么在那个夜晚服从他如服从命运；他不应当服从他不应当服从命运。安灼拉不明白他自对方身上看到了自己的一种反面；他对于人类广大而深切的爱意经另一种排列组合便成为这不反抗与顺从，安灼拉说不清楚，他讨厌这样，乃至于恨，渴望摒弃，放声喊叫，却理解这样。他突然地放开格朗泰尔的衬衫又紧紧捉住格朗泰尔的双手，一种无处宣泄的情感，恐惧，冲动，亦或眷恋，不清楚，安灼拉张开口，内里灼烧一样，乃至眼睛也在发热，却不能出声。格朗泰尔一动不动，格朗泰尔挣扎着站立，格朗泰尔在路灯下非常寂寞，这时路灯都灭净，那原是格朗泰尔，有着在孤独的黎明前夜中充满渴望的凄凉眼神，安灼拉想到这样的眼神心中便充满痛楚，却不只是因为孤独。他们在支离破碎的霓虹灯管中身体相巾，街上空无一人太阳光竟是惨白的，午后阳光惨烈源源不绝，他那样用力乃至手指都发白，格朗泰尔的手指在第二天要出现淤痕，但第二天是尚未发生的的事，现在便是一切，当下即为永恒。此刻竟生出一种很疯狂的念头，格朗泰尔想要什么，只要明确地想要，张口向他要，说我要这样，我愿为此做什么，我能做，我可以做，只要你允许，他便愿意给出；只要他自己来拿，他须自己来拿，他要让他自己来取，不要承受。这时格朗泰尔在他的手中颤抖，喉咙间发出近乎呜咽的声音。他在非常小声地问你允许吗，这便算是采取行动了。

安灼拉没有说话，只是俯下身去。

*

他们便这样在一起了。说是在一起，也并不是情人。二人谁也没有深究。安灼拉用了伴侣这个词，格朗泰尔觉得这行，很好。朋友也都知道了。公白飞的祝福极真诚，也看出安灼拉的疑虑，私下里宽慰他。巴阿雷初得知时疑心这是否是恶作剧，得知是真的，又唯恐天下不乱地高兴起来，提议喝一顿酒庆祝；朋友们的态度大抵处在这两种之间。只有古费拉克得意洋洋：我早知如此。

格朗泰尔没有室友，而安灼拉此前的室友，公白飞已正式至医院实习，再住在原处不免交通不便，决定搬去实习宿舍。格朗泰尔遂将自己的行李箱搬进来，自那以后的几个月，他们便住在一起。头两日，他们彼此间都很客气，直到第三日又大吵一架，格朗泰尔心里竟觉好受得多，其实他以为安灼拉亦觉如此，只是安灼拉自己不讲。渐渐便如一般的情侣一样，采购，偶尔讨论，争吵，等等。对业余生活，格朗泰尔来者不拒，安灼拉嫌他浪费时间，格朗泰尔乐于遵命，遂不再看B级片，乌勒贝克与诺冬等，皆不读了，捧一本卡尔·波普装模作样地看，有时也乖乖地翻一点卢曼、拉伦茨。安灼拉生活俭朴，无口体之欲，格朗泰尔却以一家偏僻面包房的樱桃果馅可颂引他堕落：现在他要一星期吃两个。格朗泰尔又会做极好吃的煎饼，引得安灼拉三次路过厨房门口，格朗泰尔心中于是暗暗好笑。那阿波罗终于按捺不住，将脑袋探进来：这真不错。你加了什么？格朗泰尔于是怪叫起来，安灼拉，这是我的傍身之技呀，将来卖不出画，是要靠煎饼摊过活的。秘密秘密，商业机密，不可泄露的，你不要太过分。安灼拉竟很以为然地点点头，格朗泰尔见安灼拉没有回过神来竟信以为真，差点笑得滚在地上。其实秘方是酸奶油。安灼拉拿奖学金，格朗泰尔对名次嗤之以鼻，见安灼拉以奖学金为他买一双毛拖鞋，又感动不已。格朗泰尔时时忘记带伞，安灼拉又不喜打伞；一次二人结伴回家，路上突发暴雨，只有加速跑回公寓，一路遗下格朗泰尔的骂声：妈的！天气预报，胡说八道；狗养的TF1（注：法国电视一台）。但其实就算天气预报明说了要下雨，他们也不见得带伞。回到公寓两人都淋透了，彼此一看，两头鬈发皆湿漉漉地贴在脑袋上，就连安灼拉也笑起来。格朗泰尔以大毛巾包自己的脑袋，又拿来另一条胡乱地擦安灼拉的头发，边擦边说，你简直像糊涂塌客。安灼拉一愣问你说什么？格朗泰尔便反问，你没有看过史努比？于是两人又闹起来，不多时便觉胃口大开，启一支便宜的酒，又翻箱倒柜，把足以举办一场小宴会的东西全都吃光。主力军是格朗泰尔：他真是能吃。

晚上，他们睡在一张床上，偶尔亲吻，却并没有性。

一日黄昏，格朗泰尔自外面回来，见安灼拉静静睡在沙发上，很美。日落本是毁灭的场景，原来毁灭也可以这样温柔。金红的余温涨满整个房间，原来安灼拉在何处都是好的。他睡着的时候，没有盖毯子，穿一双短袜，一截小小的脚踝露在外面。桌上还有喝剩的一点酒，小半杯李子烧酒，很淡，也许掺了水，也许此前加了冰块，总之现下已经微温。 安灼拉不耽于逸乐，是什么竟让他在下午喝酒，并不清楚，无非悲与欢。安灼拉，你为何事烦忧，你为何事欢愉，可否告诉我。格朗泰尔时时准备好接受命运带给他的任何东西，自然作好准备安灼拉与他不会长久，但安灼拉会离开他这样的念头是很可怖的，他不愿去深想，日子这样过便罢了。黄昏寂寂，却有“静水流深”之感。空气都是燃烧的颜色，这时只想到燃烧后便是灰烬。安灼拉半沉在黄昏的光与影里；这实在是一天中两个最寂寞的时刻之一。格朗泰尔脚步极轻地走到近前，自桌上拿起那一只杯子，将嘴唇印在安灼拉嘴唇曾经贴到的地方，感到一种微微的、很可怕的亲密。于是很快喝掉酒，只觉得眼睛发热，喉咙里有什么，不能咽下。于是他俯下身子，轻轻吻一下安灼拉一只裸在外面的苍白脚踝。

*

凌晨五点钟，安灼拉由辽远凄冷的梦中醒来，由窗口透出一种幽深的蓝色，月亮也沉下去了。格朗泰尔睡在自己身旁，没有穿衬衫，肩膀在寂静的黯蓝色中非常宽厚且柔软，却看不到他的脸。黎明之前是那样孤独。安灼拉突然在这样的孤独中升起一种疏离的情绪，他与格朗泰尔如此不一样；他曾经那样蔑视他，现在又有什么不同。他想呵斥他，推开他，离弃他；但心中又有细小的颤动，如黎明之前万物生长。他想到格朗泰尔接受一切的他，又在他的身上看到与自己相似的情感。他又想到自己，他爱着所有人却在那一日那样对格朗泰尔，他对格朗泰尔的爱又是怎样，格朗泰尔对他的爱又是怎样，如果格朗泰尔的服从是爱，那么他便对命运怀有相同的感受，而安灼拉想到此处便感到愤怒；可如果不是爱这又是什么，应当如何拒绝，是否应当拒绝。他不清楚，可他明白他们确乎有着这样的相似之处：他们从没有自心底有过害人的想法，也不想去恨任何人。孤寂的黎明前夜的格朗泰尔非常宽厚柔软且凄楚，这实在是一天中两个最寂寞的时刻之一。安灼拉心底突然生出一股难以言表的情感，于是他轻轻吻一下格朗泰尔裸在外面的肩膀，又伸手抱住他。

*

与安灼拉在一起后，格朗泰尔与古费拉克见面的次数多了些，细细相谈的次数却少了些。但他们依旧如从前一样要好，这是没有变化的。这一日，他们一人拿了一瓶啤酒，坐在河岸边，从学校聊到鲤鱼灌肉，从马拉美聊到阿奎纳，再聊马吕斯见了珂赛特的父亲后又如何，最后聊到安灼拉。

“说到底，我从未见过他这样。”古费拉克喝了一口啤酒，若有所思，“不如说，你让安琪受挫了。”

格朗泰尔拿着空的啤酒瓶一时出神，又见那青年表情一转，神采飞扬地说：

“哎，这是好事情。”

格朗泰尔想一想，也笑起来，可见他们都非常爱安灼拉。两人皆沉默了一会：这是一段很舒适的沉默，直到古费拉克好似想起了什么，重又开口：

“说来，你们要一同去柬埔寨吗？”

“……柬埔寨……什么？”

格朗泰尔十分茫然，见古费拉克显得很不安，心中隐隐浮现一种空落落的感受。

“唉，我不知他还没有告诉你。”他这样说。“算了，我已说出来了。再说这事你应当知道。他参与了一个法律援助项目。在毕业之后，便要去柬埔寨两年。”

*

这一日安灼拉毕业论文终于弄完。其实这并不重要，毕竟已决定毕业后便至柬埔寨作法律援助。他对殖民地总一种复杂的情感，以至可与弗以伊彻夜相谈。他本想昨日与格朗泰尔讲这件事，一时却不知如何开口。倘若他就此离去，这样的关系势必结束。但格朗泰尔自不可能与他同去。他不能够去问：格朗泰尔不会拒绝他的请求，最后却未必去做。他是了解格朗泰尔这一特性的。倘若格朗泰尔真的选择与他同去，也只是为了他：安灼拉知格朗泰尔难以自决，又知前路是通往各各他的。这样引格朗泰尔做他本不想做的，引他上一条很艰难的路，并不好。然而他也并不清楚格朗泰尔本想怎样做，一时满腹心事。进门却见格朗泰尔坐在沙发上正静静地望着自己，一双深绿的眼睛幽静不透光如苔，倘若他乐于、情愿，便不会表露这样的凄楚；但如果说他不愿，却不反抗，只这样接受，要这样饱受折磨，接受命运施加给他的任何东西。那样黎明之前的孤寂神情重新降临，这总是使安灼拉心中细微地刺痛。

“你打算什么时候告诉我，安灼拉？”

他听得对方低低地问。其实不见得怎样小，但如果声音可以静来形容，便是如此了。

“昨天下午。”

他只有这样答。

安灼拉缓缓地走过来。他一开始是立在玄关处的，又慢慢地踱进起居室里来，再绕过沙发前的桌子，当他终于坐在沙发上时，格朗泰尔却站起来了。

“我要搬出去了。”

那深色头发的青年这样说。

他绕过沙发前的桌子，又慢慢地退出起居室，他立在玄关里了，停留了这样短短的一刻，转过身去，就要走出这扇门。路灯下他要小下去，消失下去，离去了。这时一种遗忘的恐惧。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉开口，他原不知自己的声音是这样，“你愿与我一同去吗？”

“让我想一想，安灼拉。”他听见格朗泰尔很疲惫地说，“让我想一想。”

*

格朗泰尔自公寓中搬出，有好理由不去见安灼拉。他早知与安灼拉不会长久，却任凭命运将其带到任何地方。罢了，人生在世……顺势而为，又能怎样抵抗，想怎样做便怎样做吧。倒也没有心碎，悲恸欲绝，这样的事是没有的。只有一点“我早知道了”的意味在里面。然而心中又生出一股不甘：也不是不能跟他去。更何况是他请我去的。安灼拉……心里又一阵缱绻的热意。格朗泰尔是易于被这样一种冲动攫住的，于是下定决心，干脆放纵一次；正是当年寻安灼拉借笔记一般的心情。毕业设计已做完，刚好有大块时间。于是忙忙地去申请签证，打了疫苗，又在网上下载厚厚一沓攻略，什么都弄好，已经在收拾行李。期间安灼拉给他打过电话，他没有接，却想着要学自制酸奶油了。把方子带上吧。安灼拉常不带伞。把伞带上吧。安灼拉睡觉不盖毯子。毯子也带上吧。这样收拾了一大堆东西出来，却又不确定真的要去。这时心绪很纷乱，想着这样做似乎也可以，不这样做，也许也没什么。安灼拉离去，他也并不会因此而死，也不会停止找乐子。但随着安灼拉一同去，也行。他没有什么物质上的欲望，柬埔寨不是坏地方。他可以喝泡毒虫的酒，把毡子晾在竹篱笆上，一样地快乐。巴黎很好，但是哪里也都可以。这时脑子里乱哄哄地想很多：倘若他与安灼拉是革命时期的友人，而安灼拉这王八蛋就要被枪毙了，他便去要求连自己也一并打死，决不眨一眨眼睛；但倘若他错过了安灼拉的死，他也不会做什么。以手枪殉情不现实。身上绑炸药冲进警署亦不可能。更不要提继承其遗志。错过了，也就错过了。这样的事是很可能发生的。并不是说他不在乎安灼拉：倘若可以代替安灼拉去死，他一定心甘情愿，这比他自己的生命重要得多。但这样的想法又非常可笑，毕竟他不会去闹革命。现代社会已没有这样的革命浪漫主义。不过，安灼拉要他去，那又是另一回事。

这个月间，他很少出门。他的朋友们有时来看他，格朗泰尔也并不瞒。于是他们带来各种各样的消息：安灼拉换了住处，安灼拉要提前一个月离校了，安灼拉的飞机是何时起飞。这时格朗泰尔便很郑重地听，似乎他真的要同安灼拉一起走了似的。

在安灼拉离去的前一天晚上，他的住处又有人敲门，声音很温和克制。格朗泰尔想着或许是热安，也可能是无精打采的古费拉克，不可能是巴阿雷，他决不可能这样敲门。当然也可能是巴阿雷装作热安的样子来诈他开门。打开门却见敦厚的，文文雅雅的一张脸，戴金边圆框眼镜：竟是公白飞。他们此前说话不多，但他知公白飞与安灼拉是密友。他说安灼拉这样做欠妥，你不要为他辩解。需要我做什么，不要客气，只来找我。也不必勉强自己。公白飞实在是个温柔的人。其实这样的道理格朗泰尔也都懂，明白，又暗暗觉得自己其实从未勉强自己：甚么事觉得做不了，便不做了，觉得差不多，也就可以了，因此到了今天这样的地步。

公白飞走了，又留下一束很馨雅的花束，说是病人赠予，不忍拂其好意，他的舍友却对花粉过敏，因而托他照管。格朗泰尔将那花置在桌上，又窸窸窣窣掉出一张纸条：“钟声其响夜其来 日月逝矣人长在 若李赖格尔谨上”。哎！寸心还应忆否。多少欢乐事总在悲哀后。钟声其响夜其来。日月逝矣人长在。纪尧姆是这样说的。他说得对。行李已在客厅捆好。格朗泰尔终于起一种微微的自怜之意，又觉难以入睡，只有打开柜子去寻酒。安灼拉的飞机是明天下午两点钟。

*

安灼拉不做自己认为错的事；他是真理的使徒。倘若他意识到自己做错了，便立即地去改正。但在他的生命中有一个例外。从一开始事情便错了。这件事在一个非常凄楚的黎明前夜植在他的心里，像一根刺，时时撼动他，使他的心中浮现同样的凄楚。他直到现在也不知这刺的运作原理与爱相同，本质上皆是一种一方对另一方痛苦的体察。但这刺是与爱不同的。其中痛苦的成分多些，对于安灼拉而言，更是一种陌生的痛苦。可以说是共情，又不完全是这样，其中另有一种自私的成分。可以说，他就此被污染了。这不是污物，但他终究被污染了，或者说，被它植根在心里，变成与此前不同的东西了。这就是说，他错了，错过了，便无法再补救。世间是有这样的事的。他须亲身学习，习得了，便有一生的作用。但倘若只有如此，他并不会与格朗泰尔发展浪漫关系。安灼拉不做这种事。在那黎明他察觉到孤独。安灼拉原是个孤独的人。他从没有刻意去想这件事，这件事也不会呼唤他、要他去想。它在那里，便在那里，意识到它的存在，也只是意识到它的存在。意识到这一点时，他在机场等待格朗泰尔，心里想，格朗泰尔来或不来，也许都是意料之中的事。人生在世……顺势而为，又能怎样抵抗。安灼拉生平第一次将一切交给命运。这不对，然而怎么做都太迟了。这是他第一次做错了而不去补救，实在万分不该，但又没有什么更妥当的办法。他受挫了，失败了。这是好事情。这样一来，他便永远无法忘记了。

*

醒来正是黄昏，满厨房冷焰。格朗泰尔隐约记得自己曾见过这样的场景，初以为是Déjà vu一类，疑心人生不过是一种幻觉，心里又明白不是的。他恍惚间回到那个下午，那个他从昏醉中醒来的缺课的下午，他本要去看安灼拉，却喝了酒而睡去。醒来，见了黄昏，有这样一种深深的孤寂，并不奇怪，却也并非不痛，痛楚如流血。整个房间都是血的猩红色。原来他错过安灼拉的飞机。昨夜他喝了许多酒，凌晨才睡去。再醒来已是黄昏。他明明已意识到了这样的可能性。他明知自己喝了酒也许会失去时间概念般沉沉睡去却放任自己喝酒，他明知自己这样睡去便有可能错过安灼拉依旧放任自己睡去。他不想要安灼拉吗，事实并非如此。回想起曾经历过的时时刻刻，他并不笨，本可以比现在做得更多，却一事无成。学数学不行。学美术亦不努力。活着也可以。死不坏。他一年以前本想在那课上见安灼拉。他本想要去的。但是不去也可以。将来要做些什么亦不清楚：然而只是躲避痛苦，便已筋疲力竭。这也许是种单纯的惰性，或某种心理问题如抑郁一类，亦或是犬儒主义作祟，分不清楚，每一种都是很好的理由，但是否要辨明，他如何软弱无力屈就退让。他本不应在此前的时刻陷入睡眠，却死一样睡过去了，直到此刻才悠悠醒转。厨房很静，整间公寓都是那样静，窗外只一片逝去的颜色，仿佛世界上只有他最后一个人。这时他觉得非常孤独。孤独如海。四十日倾盆暴雨。海淹没最高的山。多少欢乐事总在悲哀后。可欢愉是暂时的，失落是永恒的。他的脏腑深处突然升起一种将欲落泪的感受，他确乎永远也见不到安灼拉了，原来此前的感受，只是时间可怕地被撕裂，未来冰冷的手自那罅隙中轻轻地搭在他的肩上他却浑然不觉，可他本该明白的。那并不是幻觉。人生原非幻觉。他口中苦涩，脸上火烧一样，心却像受了冷，紧紧缩成一个小球，睁着眼时眼前一阵阵发黑，闭上眼又是一片亮。那是孤独的感受，他是明白的，他与孤独共处这样久，与之已很相熟。可为何这样的感受前所未有的强烈，以至五脏六腑深处升出一股几欲呕吐之感，此前它从不会如此，究竟是为什么。他想安灼拉。安灼拉。安灼拉爱吃加酸奶油的煎饼，谁来为他再做。安灼拉睡觉时裸着脚踝，有时不盖毯子，他终究是个人，会不会有蚊虫叮咬。安灼拉不喜打伞，在东南亚绵长的雨季中他有没有伞，谁来取笑他谁为他擦头发。他心想安灼拉，安灼拉，你现在不知有多么孤独。 


End file.
